Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 045
"The Way to the King of Sky's Lock!!", known as "The Way Towards Supreme King of the Heavenly Lock!!" in the Japanese version, is the forty-fifth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed April 21, 2013 in the 6/2013 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary Which came first? Power? Or those who sought it? There's no way to know. However, those who gained power turned the Ritual to their advantage, and the Ritual amplified their power. Then the power grew too great. People feared it, and sealed it away. Power...in other words, the Ultimate God! And the terrible fortress in the sky where it lies sealed...Aerial Fortress Seibal!" The Skeleton Knight congratulates Yusei for obtaining a Duel Dragon, proof of the Diak Um, and welcomes him to Seibal's Corridor of the Northern Sky. Yusei angrily asks what the Skeleton Knight is plotting, after first taking Sect and now Akiza Izinski. The Skeleton Knight explains that the Duel Priestess is still useful to him as the Ultimate God, eyes glowing and open is shown. Sect is holding Akiza in his arms as he stands before a carving of the Mark of the Dragon, with "Moonlight Dragon Black Rose" in the center, and "Stardust Spark Dragon," "Black-Wing Dragon Black Feather," "Power Tool Mecha Dragon," "Ancient Pixie Dragon," and "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" are carved clockwise around it. The Skeleton Knight explains that Sect dominated his Ritual with the Duel Priestess and became King of Earth's Lock. To fight him, Yusei must become King of Sky's Lock; he must win a Duel here in the Corridor of the Northern Sky. Another Duel is being fought in the Corridor of the Southern Sky, and Yusei and the other victor will Duel in the Watchtower of Sky's Lock. The winner will gain the title of King of Sky's Lock and the right to Duel the King of Earth's Lock. When the two Kings Duel, the door to the Ultimate God will open. Yusei deduces that if he beats Sect in that Duel, he'll be able to rescue him and stop the Ultimate God's resurrection. Laughing, the Skeleton Knight agrees, but points out that Yusei must defeat him first. He admits that he blundered last time and Yusei was able to stop his Duel Horse, but it won't happen twice. The two of them declare a Duel. In the Corridor of the Southern Sky, Jack looks angrily at Goodwin, who stands in front of a dark version of Jack's Duel Runner. Goodwin asks him if he's come to accuse his adoptive father of cruelty. Jack claims that he never thought of Goodwin as his father, much to Goodwin's amusement and false pity. Jack yells that he's only here because he is the King. Goodwin mocks him, thinking that all of his experiments will pay off today, right here in Seibal's Corridor of the Southern Skies, the stage for the highest experiment, a sacrifice to the Ultimate God. They begin their Duel, roaring along the winding track that circles Seibal. Jack boasts that Goodwin is talking big, and that Jack's trained far harder for Duels than Goodwin has. But Goodwin passes him to take the first turn, claiming that his days of training are nothing compared to Goodwin's 5000 years, much to Jack's shock. Goodwin draws, and Jack wonders what kind of Deck he'll use. Goodwin activates a Continuous Spell Card, "Celestial Bell Tower," allowing a player to draw a card when they Synchro Summon. Then he Summons a Tuner monster, "Celestial Swordsman," and Special Summons "Celestial Bowman" from his hand since he controls a "Celestial" monster. Tuning both Level 1 monsters, he chants "Celestial messenger who governs the song of heaven, create harmony from that melody," as he Synchro Summons "Celestial Tuner." Jack scoffs at the Level 2 Synchro Monster, but Goodwin warns him that it keeps non-Synchro Monsters from attacking, also drawing a card from the effect of "Celestial Bell Tower." Setting a card, he ends his turn. Jack draws, noting the limiting of battle to Synchro Monsters and the reinforcement of Goodwin's hand. He wants to make it a Synchro match, he decides. He Summons the Tuner monster, "Dust Lord Ash Gash," and Goodwin reminds him that it won't be able to attack. Jack tells him that he's gone soft, and activates the Spell Card, "Over Tuning," which allows him to Special Summon a Tuner monster from his hand on a turn where he's Summoned a Tuner monster. Goodwin points out that Jack won't be able to Synchro Summon with two Tuners, but the Tuner monster that Jack has Summoned his "Phantom Lord Hide Ride," which will allow him to Synchro Summon with other Tuner monsters. Telling Goodwin that if he wants a Synchro match, he's got one, he tunes Level 4 "Ash Gash" with Level 3 "Hide Ride," and chants, "Star of death, shining at heaven's zenith! Descend to Earth and judge the living! The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander, Synchro Summoned!" Thanks to Goodwin's Spell, Jack draws a card, and then he has "Dark Highlander" attack "Celestial Tuner." Goodwin activates his monster's effect to double its ATK from 900 to 1800, but Jack doesn't care, as the 2800 "Dark Highlander" cuts "Celestial Tuner" in half and reduces Goodwin to 3000 Life Points. But Goodwin laughs that Jack took the bait, and activates his Trap Card, "Rampaging Binary Stars Level 2." When a Synchro Monster is destroyed by another, he can Special Summon as many Level 2 monsters of the same name from his hand as possible in Attack Position, three "Celestial Mages." Jack snorts that there's no strength in numbers against "Dark Highlander," and Goodwin agrees, but claims that the outcome of the Duel is already clear. When the turn ends, "Rampaging Binary Stars Level 2" will destroy all of the monsters Summoned by its effect, and inflict their total ATK to Jack as damage. With three 1400 ATK "Celestial Mages," Jack will take 4200 damage. Jack realises that Goodwin's Synchro match was simply groundwork for his combo, and Goodwin points out that he knew that Jack wouldn't run from a challenge. Jack won't satisfy the Ultimate God if this is the best that he can do, but Goodwin will use Jack to whet his appetite. He prepares to snap his fingers, but Jack roughly asks if that's all Goodwin's got. He comments that Goodwin was senile for most of his 5000 years, actvating the Spell Card "Instant Tune," activated on a turn when Goodwin has Special Summoned, allowing Jack to treat it as a Level 1 Tuner monster. Goodwin is shocked as Jack tunes the Level 7 "Dark Highlander" and "Instant Tune," chanting "Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch Heaven and Earth! Isolated, absolute King! Glare at creation and display your ferocious might! Synchro Summon! Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend!" "Red Dragon's" "Crimson Hellfire" effect destroys all three "Celestial Mages, and Goodwin is shocked that Jack actually broke through his Rampaging Binary Stars combo. Jack tells Goodwin that he underestimated him and "Red Dragon" and wanted a Synchro match, and he's about to regret it. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Rex Goodwin Turn 1: Rex Rex activates "Celestial Bell Tower", which allows a player who Synchro Summons to draw 1 card. He Normal Summons "Celestial Swordsman" (500/300); as he controls a "Celestial" monster, he Special Summons "Celestial Bowman" (300/200) from his hand. Rex tunes his two monsters to Synchro Summon "Celestial Tuner" (900/600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Celestial Bell Tower" allows him to draw 1 card. Rex Sets a card. Turn 2: Jack Jack Normal Summons "Dust Lord Ash Gash" (1000/1200), and activates "Over Tuning", Special Summoning "Phantom Lord Hyde Ride" (1500/300) from his hand. Jack tunes his two monsters to Synchro Summon "Dark Highlander" (2800/2300) in Attack Position. The effect of "Celestial Bell Tower" allows him to draw 1 card. Jack attacks "Celestial Tuner" with "Dark Highlander", with the former's effect doubling its ATK (900/600 → 1800/600); however, its ATK is still lower, so "Celestial Tuner" is destroyed (Rex 4000 → 3000). Rex activates his face-down "Rampaging Binary Stars Level 2", which, since his Synchro Monster was destroyed by another Synchro Monster, Special Summons as many Level 2 monsters as possible with the same name form his hand in Attack Position; Rex Summons 3 "Celestial Mages" (1400/100 each). During the End Phase, those 3 monsters will be destroyed and Jack will take damage equal to their combined ATKs. Jack activates "Instant Tune", which treats itself as a Level 1 Tuner monster, and tunes it with "Dark Highlander" to Synchro Summon "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, destroying all other Attack Position monsters on the field. Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here. Notes